marcie_mckinneys_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace (Adopt Roulette character)
Ace '''was a character on the Adopt Roulette by Marcie McKinney. He competed until Game 13, where he was eliminated. History This is a history on Ace. '''ONLY FACTUAL EVIDENCE IS ALLOWED FROM THIS POINT ON. SPOILERS WILL BE PRESENT! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ. Cycle 1 appearances [[Game 1|'Game 1']] Ace starts off as a representative of the decorated team. He complains that he's tired, because, as Pencil had claimed, him and the other competitors had woken up at 6:00 AM. Marcie remarks "You're all here to play a fun game!" To which he remarks "It'd better be. I'm getting sick of waiting here". The wheel is spun and Orchid's game had been selected. Ace is organized into District 1 along with Kawaii #5 in the Reaping. Though, on Day 4 of the game, he betrays her and "kills" her in an effort to win, stating districts don't matter. On Night 5, he "dies" by being stabbed with a tree branch by one of the placeholder characters, stating that it was a stupid way to die. He comes in 9th that game. [[Game 2|'Game 2']] Before the contest, he is presented with fanart of himself. He remarks that he feels very popular now, albeit rather sarcastically. After the wheel is spun and Sapphire's game is chosen, he is placed into the decorated tribe, along with all the decorated team members, Red Fever, Pencil, and Orchid, as there is a shortage of team members on the decorated tribe. He is placed into the Kawaii-Ace Alliance with Kawaii #5. The first day, his team loses. He gets two votes from Aqua Heart, who says that Kawaii #5 is the only one he's loyal to, and Stay in my Memory is the other voter, not providing an explanation. He is safe and Pencil is eliminated instead, whom he voted for. The second day, after his team loses yet again, he votes for Stay in my Memory, and she is eliminated. The third day, his team wins immunity and he bonds a lot with Aqua Heart (who did vote for him in the past but they seem to be over it). The fourth day, his team loses, and there is a tie in votes, going to Kawaii #5 and Orchid. He is likely to have voted for Orchid. He is devastated upon hearing that she had been eliminated after being voted for having the most past votes. The fifth day, after his team suffers another loss, he votes Sapphire out. The sixth day, his team wins immunity, which is rather unprecedented, considering his team, at this point, has 4 members. The tribe is unified on the seventh day, after him and Copper come to an agreement. At the voting, he votes for Melon Pop, but Orchid is eliminated. On the eighth day, he wins the reward. Despite having voted for her the previous day, he shares his reward with Melon Pop. She seems grateful at first, but seems to still hold a grudge against him, and this causes him to be voted out that day. He is cast to the post-show jury. He votes for Rose Gold to win the games, and she does. He also wins the Fan Favorite, calling himself irresistible, winning 37.4 points to his name in the end and placing him in 10th overall. [[Game 3|'Game 3']] After the wheel is spun and Stay in my Memory's game is chosen, Ace is put into Violetta's team. He takes a photo of a seemingly deserted ballpark. His team wins. He soars up to 7th overall. Kawaii #5 is eliminated and he is devastated from this, but she encourages him that she'll be fine. [[Game 4|'Game 4']] Before the contest, Ace wonders why nobody had gotten immunity the last game. After the wheel is spun, Kawaii #5's game is chosen. After playing the game, Ace gets 19,617 as his score, placing him in 12th, and 11th overall. He was not in a very good place! [[Game 5|'Game 5']] After the wheel is spun and Copper's game is chosen, Ace designs adopts to be given to the public. But, despite his ambitious and incredible designs, he gets 12th, getting 3 points. He worries about his overall score, stating his score was already bad enough as it was. He still is in 10th overall. [[Game 6|'Game 6']] After the wheel is spun and Melon Pop's game is chosen, Ace faces off against Red Fever, singing "Bring Him Home" from Les Miserables. He advances, despite his 3-star score. He faces off against Copper, and wins. He is sent to the finals with a much better score than his first attempt. For the finals, he sings "I'm still standing". He gets 3rd. He is still in 10th overall. [[Game 7|'Game 7']] Ace and Aqua Heart are the last remaining members of the decorated. They acknowledge this at the beginning of the game. After the wheel is spun and Break Free's game is chosen, the adopts await a fanart battle. After no fanart is submitted, he is still in 10th overall. [[Game 8|'Game 8']] After the wheel is spun and Red Fever's game is chosen, Ace picks his marble colors: silver and hot pink (in honor of Girl Power, who was eliminated the previous game). He has 2 marbles still present throughout most of the game, until hot pink is eliminated. The marble immediately rejoins the next round, though. Him, Aqua Heart, and Pencil are the last three remaining in the games later on in the race. Ace wins overall, with the hot pink "cinderella marble". He celebrates this, saying "Girl Power, I did it!" It is assumed she is proud of him, though she is not present. He wins immunity into Game 9. He soars up to 7th overall (deja vu). He is upset, learning of Aqua Heart's elimination. As of this game, he is the last remaining competitor of the decorated. [[Game 9|'Game 9']] When Girl Power's game is chosen, he immediately perks up, excited to see her. He asks her how she's doing. To his content, she says she is doing well. She thanks him and kisses his cheek before her departure. Rose Gold's game is chosen by Marcie, and he decides to play anyway, even though he is immune to elimination. As a result, his skill level is demoted. He chooses Palutena in the fights, but he does not play during the semifinals. He plays during the preliminary championship round, though, and loses, getting 5th. He gets no points. As a result, he is in 8th now. [[Game 10|'Game 10']] After 1 year of being on hiatus, the games resume. His game is selected after the wheel is spun. He explains the rules. He has a set of four moves, including one that uses MP (Magic Power). Moves are- Dagger- A single slash to the opponent. Swoon- Flashes a handsome look. Opponent is stunned if performed correctly. Confuse- Attempts to confuse the opponent by doing something weird. Fifth Kawaii Aqua blast- Summons Kawaii #5 and Aqua Heart to help deal repeated damage to the opponent. Requires MP. He faces off against Violetta, and is victorious. He faces off against Melon Pop and wins that fight as well. Tree Bark states he is rooting for Ace within this time. He faces off against Rose Gold and loses, but this may have been on purpose, giving her a win. After this game, the scores are organized into placements, showing he is in 7th. [[Game 11|'Game 11']] After the wheel is spun and Pencil's game is chosen, Ace, being the only representative in the decorated, has been chosen to add designs to the non-decorated cats. He tweaks the seven non-decorated cats still remaining, and they all love his designs. He is overwhelmed by the compliments, thanking the cats, saying he tried his best. He is in 6th now, as he is the only one who earned points. [[Game 12|'Game 12']] After the wheel is spun and Sunlight's game is chosen, Ace is organized into a team with the remaining 7 characters of the adopt roulette, with Sunlight as the eighth member, called the "Roulette tribe", fittingly. He faces off against 8 eliminated characters in the Eliminated tribe, excluding Stay in my Memory and Winter Hues, who were marked as DNP (Did Not Participate). His image is displayed as a card of the Ace of Spades, which may be a reference to his quote. During the first day, his team loses and he votes for Pencil, blaming her for the team's loss, regardless of the fact that the two bonded a bit beforehand. During the second day, his team is immune. During the third day, he votes for Rose Gold. During the fourth day, his team is immune. During the fifth day, he suddenly switches to the Eliminated tribe, and his team is immune. During the sixth day, his team loses, and he votes for Sapphire. On the seventh day, the teams unify. He votes for Melon Pop after the events. On the eighth day, after Orchid receives the award, she shares it with him. He votes for Girl Power after the events, saying "She's done here, it's clear to see". On the ninth day, Ace casts his vote for Violetta, agreeing with Tree Bark's logic on her being creepy. However, Tree Bark is voted out, and he entrusts the Roulette tribe in Ace's paws. It may be a reference to him being the last member of the decorated, and the responsibility he has. On the tenth day, he votes for Aqua Heart. On the eleventh day, after Orchid receives the award, she shares it with him. He hesitantly votes for Break Free, but he is eliminated. He is cast to the post-show jury. He votes for Orchid to win the games, saying she deserves to win (this may be a biased vote due to her always sharing her rewards with him, but no one knows), and that she was fair and respectable. She wins. He is in 5th overall now. At the end of the game, he is given a hashtag- #AceAmaze, saying- "Hey, gang, I want to be your Adopt Roulette winner! To root for me, use the hashtag #AceAmaze! A vote for me is a vote for me." It was an incredibly cocky statement, but it did work temporarily. [[Game 13|'Game 13']] After the wheel is spun and Aqua Heart's game is chosen, Ace reunites with her briefly, and she tells him that he can do it, and win for the decorated team. The game is the same as Rose Gold's, notably. He chooses Donkey Kong as his fighter, "rebelling" against his previous choice, although he was told to choose another character. He, unfortunately, gets KO'd first, despite his CPU level being the highest of every player, at 7. After the rest of the games occur, he ends up in 6th overall and is eliminated from the competition, with a score of 131. He is very upset learning this, saying he failed the decorated team. Pencil immediately rejects this, saying that he worked hard and that she is grateful for the added designs. He then happily accepts her compliment, thanking her for everything, and says that though he was eliminated, he was very excited to see Kawaii #5 again. He eventually asks Pencil and Rose Gold to go with him once/if they are eliminated, showing his closeness with the two. The two accept the deal, with some doubt. He promises that he will work something out, rooting for Pencil and Rose Gold by calling out their hashtags before departing. Post-elimination mentions/appearances In Game 14, Tree Bark was apparently not in the loop about Ace's elimination, asking where he was, and assuming he'd see him when he's judging his sculpture. However, Rose Gold had to break the news to him that Ace was eliminated the previous round, and seemed very sad doing so, although she seemed to have a grudge with him in Game 12. He is very upset. At the end of the game, when Pencil is eliminated, he says that he will walk her over to Marcie and say hi to Ace. In the finale (Game 17), Rose Gold says that if anyone else were more deserving of the award, it'd be Ace, because he was a great role model, creative genius, and overall, a great competitor. Ace stated in the private eliminated contestants' vote that he wanted Rose Gold to win, keeping his loyalty to his promise to her from Game 13. He is anxious to see who is the winner at the end. In Rose Gold's victory parade and ceremony, he arrives at the Roulette Stadium, commenting on how bright and beautiful the stadium looks. He gives an affectionate kiss to Kawaii #5's head and asks her what she thinks, to which she agrees with him. As the ceremony commences, he smiles widely as he sees Rose Gold make her way to the stage. He is asked to give a speech and it goes as stated: "Hey, everyone. Before the competition, Pencil and I met Rose Gold. We shared a bit of time, we did. Eventually, we thought we'd lost sight of her... because she was getting to be very competitive... but when we realized she was only doing the best she could and put all her heart and soul into her work, I couldn't help but adore her. Truthfully... since the day Pencil and I first met her... she seemed rather timid... who knew she had it in her to win the entire competition... I'm truly blown away, I truly am. *emotionally* And I'm so thankful that she'd be willing to give me the victory, as she stated before... but I don't deserve it as much as you do, Rose Gold... You truly did all you could. I couldn't have asked for a better cat to compete with... I hope you enjoy your life of luxury and adopt glory that you truly deserve..." The two then butt heads affectionately and Ace sits back down, witnessing the rest of the ceremony. After watching Tree Bark present her with the Cycle 1 Winner's trophy, the adopts head home and surround a carriage that Rose Gold sits atop of, acting as security as everyone walks down the red carpet, listening to the music and the announcement of the merchandise and the light novel and manga. In the Light novel/Manga of Rose Gold More coming soon TRIVIA * He likely has feelings for Kawaii #5. It was confirmed in May 2019 through the private eliminated contestants' vote that the two are in a romantic relationship. * Regardless of this fact, he is a bit of a flirt. * His marble color was silver. * He was generally a fan-favorite in Adopt roulette. * He was the last member of the decorated still competing in the Adopt Roulette before his elimination. * Though he was a popular character, he was in the lower half of the rankings, score-wise, the whole time he was still present in the games. * He appears in a short, one-of-a-kind children's novel titled "The Artist's Ace", along with his fellow Adopt Roulette competitors. Category:Adopt Roulette pages